


喀戎小羊与中提之王

by PrincipleGao



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Other, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincipleGao/pseuds/PrincipleGao
Summary: *神话向*因为是神话向，所以语言风格稍有不同*感觉不算bad ending～蟹蟹(*¯︶¯*)
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 13





	1. 日出

上 · 日出

众神的期盼中，Eddy Chen出生了。

他的父亲是神界皆为敬仰的小提之神Pagalingling，

他的母亲，大提女神Lunglinguini在分娩时难产，

Eddy Chen注定是不平凡的，

他一手拿琴一手拿弓来到了这个世上，

始料未及，这是一把中提琴。

Pagalingling，这位王者大发雷霆，

“流放他罢！就当他从未存在过！”

Eddy Chen并未被父亲的架势惊到，反而摆弄起了手里的提琴，

一些“吱吱呀呀”的扭曲音符穿透了众神的耳膜，

一些神力不强的神听力锐减，普通人听到便失去听力。

“好歹也是骨肉，流放他也不能压制他的能力……”

Lunglinguini百般劝阻，将Eddy Chen留了下来。

Eddy Chen被Pagalingling封印了能力，

只有天雷和地火的共同作用才能解开封印。

大部分时间里，他在上了锁的房间里度过，

而他的才能似乎没有过分表现出来，大家对他放松了警惕。

Eddy Chen终于能从房间里出来了，

可他知道自己的琴声是有危险性的，

他在家中不敢触碰中提琴。

苦恼的Eddy Chen偷偷拿着琴来到外面。

X

他向郁郁葱葱的草地上走去，此地为连绵的山峦和大片森木环绕，四下无人，是绝佳的练琴场所，目所能及的远方有一点白色在跳动。

有自知之明的Eddy转移到远处的一方平地夹好琴，避免一个无辜的生物因他而听力受损。

吱吱嘎嘎的声音传遍山丘各个角落，这是Eddy第一次放开了手脚拉琴，陌生的力量在他的身体里游走。中提琴，这刻在他骨子里的能力是不能被完全封印住的。

他用了一下午便掌握了所有的技巧，可渐暗的天色每时每刻都在催促他踏上归途，Eddy匆匆收好琴，转身的一瞬间，他瞥到身旁悠然趴着的小羊。

这一定就是刚才他看到的生物了！小羊的面部和四肢是黑色的，其余白色的羊毛看起来蓬松又温暖，头上的羊角小巧得Eddy一只手便能将其包裹住。

Eddy颠着步子伸出手，小心翼翼地靠近小羊，让他惊奇的是，小羊一点也没躲，还冲他“咩咩”叫了两声，直到他碰上了小羊头顶似棉絮的羊毛。

“我拉得很差是吗？”

小羊“咩”了一声。

“我该练琴了……”

小羊“咩咩”叫了两声。

“黑脸的小羊，或许我们今天的谈话就该到此为止了，倘若我的父亲，每天练习40小时的小提琴之神Pagalingling，发现我的缺席，他绝对会对我禁足。虽然我并不能听懂你的语言，但要是我糟糕至极的琴声并没有对你造成任何形式的伤害，我邀请你明日也与我在此见面。”

Eddy抱抱小羊，启程返家。

第一次的旅途算是圆满，Eddy与兄弟姐妹们同坐在花纹繁杂的紫檀木长条桌上享用晚餐。他有一个哥哥和一个姐姐。

Eddy的姐姐是钢琴家Belle Chen，活泼善良，她十分照顾Eddy。

Eddy的哥哥，Ray Chen，Pagalingling的长子，是家中最为健谈的人。他拥有和父亲相差无几的精湛小提琴技术，在性格上却与父亲大相径庭。Pagalingling总是板着脸，对待任何事情都严肃至极。Ray在家中是活跃气氛的角色，他继承了母亲Lunglinguini的开朗热情，待人真诚，且总是能讲出惊世骇俗的笑话。

在Eddy的记忆里，Pagalingling曾经因为众神间的公事大发雷霆，眼看着他的小提琴就要被他当成物理武器，这时，Ray出现了，他绘声绘色讲述了一个刚想到的中提笑话，这才使Pagalingling息了怒，甚至提起了嘴角，这是第一次也是唯一一次，Eddy看到父亲的脸上出现了别的表情。

Ray对待小提琴跟他的父亲一样严肃。

今天小提之神的兴致不错，滔滔不绝地讲起练琴的收获。Eddy只是听着，嘴里咀嚼着美味的炖土豆。他注意到父亲偶尔扫过的目光，不动声色地在心里盘算起明日的出行计划。

X

Eddy没有对小羊的出现抱有太大的的期望，尽管小羊在他看来是如此的与众不同，倘若在远山的草地上有羊群，Eddy确信自己能在第一遍就把小羊认出来。

他没有看到小羊，远处也没有。

“准是我的琴声太刺耳了，连小羊也受到了伤害……”他想。

这只是一个小插曲，Eddy依旧练琴，他开始练习一些父亲的小提琴曲子，他将谱子改到中提琴的音域上进行演奏。过程并不总是顺利的，贫乏的乐理知识给他造成了不小的麻烦，但他惊喜于不久后小羊的出现。之前的自我怀疑被Eddy遗忘得一干二净，他完全沉浸在了中提琴的世界里。

再往后的一段时间里，Eddy每天都出来练琴，小羊从不缺席，他主动凑上来听他拉琴，听到好听的，他就“咩咩”叫两声，听到刺耳的，小羊就变得“毫无生气”，时不时翻起白眼。渐渐地，他习惯了在小羊面前练琴的日子。

他们成了好朋友，Eddy练累了就跟小羊一起玩耍。他给小羊起名为Yang，这是他在父亲的典藏里看到的，神秘的东方称这种奇妙的生物为“羊”。

在Eddy从小听到的故事里，羊（特别是山羊）常与恶魔主义有一定的关联，就如长着山羊角，半人半羊身的牧神潘，尽管潘是创造力、音乐、诗歌与性爱的象征，但同时也是恐慌与噩梦的标志。还有一些神话里，羊是追求快乐到纵欲的一种动物。

东方的羊与他听到的关于羊的印象就大所不同了，他们认为羊是一种温驯、尽孝、懂义的动物，新生的羔羊似乎懂得母亲生育的不易，所以它们跪着吃奶，羔羊的跪乳是知理的表现。

他更喜欢东方所描述的羊。

Yang吃草总把大半个脸都埋到了干草堆里，扯出一些草，簌簌地嚼着。他同样吃新鲜的嫩草。看小羊吃草占据了Eddy大部分的闲暇时光，咀嚼的声音能让Eddy内心平静。

他的中提之力越来越强，与此同时，他感受到自己的能力被一股无形的力量所牵制，无论如何努力，他皆处于瓶颈期。这像一座攀登百年也登不上的高峰，无疑是父亲的封印所致。

Eddy在父母面前道出了出生以来他做过的最为重大的决定，他要离开这个音乐之家，去探索更为广阔的世界。

Lunglinguini这位贤妻良母听罢，顿时泪如雨下，她没有阻拦，只是沉默地消化下Eddy的决定，对他道别：“去吧我儿，你生来独特，或许天地间的广袤阔达比这个家更能让你领悟世间真谛。”

Pagalingling思索片刻，说道：“要是存心想走，我也无法阻拦你，你尽管溜之大吉。但你要是因为你的能力伤及无辜，我绝不会放过你。”

“我的父亲，我明白您的意思，我同样无意伤人，若我因为中提琴的能力而伤及无辜，我愿接受众神最严厉的刑罚。”

Eddy深深地向他的父母鞠了一躬，感激之情由心而生，他们为自己做过太多，千万次的小提大提尝试最终都指向了一个结论，Eddy Chen和中提琴天生一对，连他那琴吻都是中音谱号。他终于释怀了，成日与中提琴厮混在一起。

他和小羊一同居住，过得俭朴，在没有处理好住所之时，他们枕着星光依偎入眠，第二天在金黄灿目的日出中苏醒。

Yang每天都会消失不短的一段时间，但无论如何，他总会回到山坡上他们的营地，和Eddy一起度过一天剩余的几个小时。

Eddy在心底有个疑问，他知道羊是一种群居动物，可是他从未见过Yang的身边有过任何一只羊，Eddy越来越坚定“Yang不是普通羊”的想法。

直到那天早上，他悠悠清醒后发现身边的小羊变成了赤裸着上身的半人羊，Eddy差点把身下的草席给扔过去。

他们相对沉默地洗漱完毕，小羊乌黑的鬈发泛随意散落，精巧绝伦的羊角自他的发间长出，贝齿藏于唇间。

Eddy斟酌着问道：“你……是Yang？”

“千真万确，我是Yang……事实上我的名字是Brett，既然你，我最好的朋友Eddy，也给我起了名字，便不如将Yang当做是我的姓氏。”

“喔，你还会说人的语言。”

“我曾经有很长一段时间都是以半人羊形态出现，最近因为某些原因只能保持羊的形态，”Brett担心Eddy仍旧不相信他就是Yang，补充道，“你若是想了解更多，请坐到我的背上，随我而来，我会给你一个让你相信我的理由。”

Eddy张望着他温柔细腻的眉眼，这种形态的Yang让他感到有点陌生，但跟他相处时的感觉依然在。心中任何拒绝的言语都已消失殆尽，他像是被海妖诱惑的航海人，一步一步朝Yang走去。Brett向他伸出手，他便借着力，小心翼翼地坐到羊背上。

“出发！”Brett松了一口气，笑了起来，洁白整齐的牙齿在朝阳的照耀下反射出点点亮光。

夏日白色雏菊的花瓣啊，请你永远也不要离我远去……

Brett Yang猛然一跃，腾空而起。


	2. 演奏家

中 · 演奏家

日月交替，斗转星移，仅为一瞬的跨度。

骑在羊背上的男孩抱着小羊，一刻也不愿闭眼，

即使狂风似刃，割得他双目生疼。

他望见波澜壮阔的江们、海们，

土地，大河，百万年的树木拔地而起，

远处危峰兀立、怪石嶙峋，峰顶与穹顶比肩。

Brett载着Eddy停在半山腰，这里草木欣荣，是调养生息的理想处所。

“我之前住在此地，”他带着Eddy来到不甚显眼的山洞前，握住他的手，“里面有点黑，你需当心些。”

他们一同向里走去，山洞倏地将外界的声音阻隔，Eddy听到他们的脚踏在石子路上发出的声音。山洞深处，豁然开朗，小羊打了个响指，洞壁上的灯应声而亮，柔光照亮了整个洞穴。

推开门，不大不小的空间就呈现在眼前了，Brett的居处很有生活的气息，桌子柜子被大大小小的物件填充但不显杂乱，最为显眼的还属左手边的一整面乐谱墙，Brett松开Eddy的手，打开一旁的琴盒，从中取出一把小提琴。

他迅速调了音，拉了个音阶当做热身，Eddy知道这琴绝非一般的琴，它音色绝妙，低音深沉优雅，高音明亮却不刺耳，这让Eddy更加期待接下来的事情，小羊给他带来的惊喜太多。

“希望我的记忆没出毛病。”他开始演奏了，或许是Brett的技术太好，Eddy虽能认出这是他第一天遇见小羊随意拉的某只小曲子，但这已经不再是那首曲子了，Brett赋予了它新的生命。

一曲终了，在小羊期盼的目光中，Eddy为他鼓掌：“真的是你，Brett就是Yang，所以你这些日子消失的时间是回来练琴了？”

“大致是的。”

“演奏得真好，”从未受到过赞誉的Eddy此时抓耳挠腮，企图从脑子里揪出一些赞美的词汇，“额……你最近肯定有在好好练琴。”

小羊摇动着尾巴，快活地笑了起来，他当然听过大段由华丽辞藻堆砌起来的虚伪赞词，这些都太不真实。Eddy，这个真诚的大男孩用磕磕绊绊的赞美打动了他。Brett垂眼，手指轻轻拨弄着琴弦，说道：“谢谢，这是我听过的最好的赞誉。”

他们陷入了短暂的沉默，Brett低下头，Eddy咬着手。

“你想……”

“能……”

“你先说。”反应过来的Eddy率先把话语权交给Brett。

“行，我先说，你是否曾想过让更多人们听到你的琴声？”

“……”Eddy固然想，但他也非常清楚自己的琴声被普通人听到的后果，“我无法确保在我进行演奏以后，在场的听众是否能够毫发无损。”

“这正是我接下来要说的，”Brett神气地挺挺胸，“你的独奏目前尚无办法确保，但你若和我一同演奏二重奏，我的琴声便能抵掉你的琴声带来的负面效果，同时观众也能欣赏到你的演奏，它并不会被我的琴声盖掉。”

Eddy从未想过某一天自己竟也有能光明正大地为听众拉琴的机会，兴奋与激动溢于言表，他喃喃道：“真……真的吗？”

“想要演奏，我们首先要练习重奏技能。对了，你刚才有什么想要告诉我，不要把它埋在心里，请说出来好让我知道。”

Brett的话题转换得太快，以至于Eddy硬是把思维揪了回去才回忆起那个未说出口的请求：“能抱抱你吗？”

Brett愣了一下，他有些惊讶，但没有拒绝，于是张开双臂：“好。”

Eddy如愿以偿弯腰抱着Brett，小羊的头发蹭到了男孩的脖子，他的头发跟身上的羊毛一样柔软……

X

他们同去数地进行演奏，不走回头路，这些地方是他们不被知晓的地方。对于各大陆的人们来说，演奏中提琴的男孩和他那会拉小提琴的羊人就是一场绝妙的海市蜃楼，演奏完毕了便消失不见，可余音还在，听众们心灵深处的震撼还在。

中提琴被人们广泛知晓，带起了一股学习中提琴的风浪，每逢周末，中提学习者似魔怔一般，他们高喊着“VIOLA GANG”游行于街，C弦之音不绝于耳，没人知道这背后的原因……

已经离开的Brett和Eddy对后来发生的一切都不为所知，他们开始考虑下一个演出地点。

“要在伊利威斯演奏吗？”

这是一个残暴粗鲁的国度，人们怨气冲天，天空成日黑云重重。

Pagalingling之子，勇敢无畏的Eddy Chen也思虑了片刻：“演奏罢，或许我的音乐不足以被称为美妙，可我相信我们的音乐能给他们带去哪怕一瞬间的平和与安宁。”

他们来到伊利威斯，如同往常那般演奏，乌云都因为他们的被劈开了一道缝，来自天国的金黄色阳光照耀到正在演奏的两人和听众身上。

事与愿违，粗鲁人并未被感化，在小羊与男孩的演奏接近尾声时，伊利威斯人将他们团团围住，其中一人直当打断表演，指着小羊口不择言地称其为“畜生”。

Brett被他冲上来的架势吓到了，但很快恢复状态，他平静地将最后的几个小节演奏完。

男孩无法继续平静，愤怒的火燃着了他，他停下演奏，深吸一口气，挡在他的小羊前面。

“保护好琴。”

这句话被粗鲁的人们听到了，他们捂住耳朵，以头抢地，扭曲的面庞像是被蹂躏过的卷心菜。趁着男孩扭过头对羊人交谈，他们卑鄙地抢去了他手里的中提琴，砸在地上。

这只琴岂是普通的琴？这是与Eddy同生共死的中提琴，是他的半个躯体！

仿佛心脏被人使劲攥住来回拉扯，他已经被疼痛冲昏了头脑，不受抑制地大声咆哮。粗鲁的人们也因为男孩口中发出的刺耳噪音而耳鸣眼花，他们的耳膜似被刺穿。

Brett眼看着这一切的发生，恍然醒悟过来，这场演奏对双方造成的巨大伤害已经成为事实，而他此时必须带走Eddy，否则事态会变得更加严峻，补救暂且等到风波以后。他拾起地上破碎的中提琴，载着Eddy逃离了这个是非之地。

他们回到了山洞里，Eddy在半路上因疼痛昏迷了过去，他将Eddy安置好以后，独身出门采药。

外面的天空像是被黑色的墨水浸染过似的，低气压压得Brett几近无法喘息，他好不容易采好药，杵在原地休息片刻。

“Brett……”

半人羊Brett警觉地抬起头，全身汗毛立起，方形瞳孔倏地放大，倒映着对方的影子，他咬紧牙关，道：“您来这有何贵干？”

“我只是来提醒你一句，你若是再和Pagalingling之子Eddy Chen如此亲近，即使你是半神，你也会神形俱毁的。”正说话的是天神尧，他周身散发出淡淡的金黄色光芒，传闻说靠近他的人总能心旷神怡，可Brett从未体验过这般感受，尧带给他的总是压抑与烦躁。

“你以为我不知道你以前做过了什么吗？就算是和他待在一起会让我毁灭，我也不会再回到你那！”

“可笑可笑，你只不过是我的一个坐骑而已，”天神意味深长地说，“神谕指示，Chen会让你走向灭亡。另外，他们早就注意到你们了，逃不掉的，就算我不透露你的动向，他们同样很快就会找过来。”

言罢，神走了，最后留下的神谕像被施了魔咒，不断地在Brett心中盘旋，驱不散，赶不尽……

他挪着步子，踱步返回，始终想不明白和Eddy待在一起怎会使他神形俱毁。Eddy的琴声虽对普通人和一部分神祇的影响巨大，但对他的影响不大，且他通过少数的法力便能将中提琴声对自己的伤害降为零。

所以是为什么呢？

接近山洞的时候，Brett发现Eddy已经醒了。后者正捂着心脏气喘吁吁地坐在洞口的大岩石上四处张望，渴望能望见熟悉的白色身影。

在看到小羊后，Eddy心花怒放，也不顾自己还受伤的身子，就要奔去迎接他，可Eddy高估自己了，他甚至来不及在地上站稳，就“噗通”一声跪倒在地。

Brett瞧见此景，哪里还顾得上胡思乱想，他被吓得连法力都用上了，以最快的速度赶到Eddy身边，扶住他，他看见Eddy张了张嘴：“吓死我了，我以为你不在了，我以为你被那些粗鲁的人给……”

Brett的心里好柔软，去他的神谕！有了Eddy，一切就已经值了。

在小羊的悉心照料下，Eddy恢复了大半，可气色大不如前，他的面庞经常泛起病态的苍白，他们在一起分享从前的故事，好不快乐。

小羊谈到了他还是个孩子时在神界的练琴故事。

“我曾经考虑过是学习钢琴还是小提琴，直到后来我发现别人都能坐在钢琴椅上演奏，我却因坐不到椅子上，只能站着演奏，我就选择了小提琴。”

他们暂时没有再去各个地方进行演奏，而是进行自我提升。日子看起来平静，实则波涛暗涌。Eddy总感觉有什么在盯着自己、注视自己、窥探自己，当他回头时，一切又如常……


	3. 新生

下 · 新生

“感觉如何？”半人羊Brett将Eddy脖子上已经失去了药效的草膏拂去。

“还是疼。”Eddy仰着脖子，强忍着往后缩的冲动，老天，这实在是太痒了，琴吻处又隐隐作痛，两重攻击使他皱着眉小声呜咽。

“肿起来了，以后还是不要用草药罢。”Brett看着那发红的中提谱号，心疼不已。

他们把破碎的中提琴修复得七七八八，从前那套弦已经不能用了，Brett为Eddy提供了除C弦外的其他三根弦，没有C弦的中提琴就没有了灵魂，Eddy暂且将练琴计划搁置。

没有练琴怎么会使琴吻红肿？这绝对不是好兆头！目达耳通的小羊留了个心眼，同时他开始筹备另一个计划。

这日东方吐白，Eddy留在家中研究新的菜式，不久前Brett出门了，他说要去小溪流淌之处找寻最肥美的鳜鱼，草鱼的鱼肠也是他的目标。

“要是日落前我未能归来，那准是我在森林中迷路了。倘若如此，得要麻烦你顺着溪流来寻找我。”

Eddy应了下来，道别Brett后他继续进行菜式研究。今天的山洞只有他一个人，平时总在他身边蹦来蹦去跟他打趣、帮他品尝菜式的小羊不在，Eddy兴致缺缺，在潦潦草草收拾好了用具后，他躺在卧榻上回想Brett对他说的话，对面墙上属于半人羊Brett的黄金弓箭闪过一丝光芒。

我要在小溪流淌之处找寻最肥美的鳜鱼。

要是日落前我未能归来，那准是我在森林中迷路了……

何等森林会让Brett迷路？毫无疑问他是一位贤者，可以说他是出类拔萃的，Brett不仅会琴棋书画，他的搏斗与箭术同样精湛。当年他还在尧身边时，收过众多徒弟。曾经的Brett是不死之身，后来，他为了拯救掌管着舞剧的希望之神Tchaikovsky，便放弃了永生让Tchaikovsky超脱痛苦。

茫然与不安侵蚀着Eddy的神经，天色渐暗，他焦躁不安地咬着手指走来走去，随后猛然冲出去。

Eddy的直觉告诉他，Brett可能是出事了。

Eddy拖着并未痊愈身子在森林深处的溪边奔走，几度急停，终于在软泥上找到了变回黑脸小羊形态的Brett。血的痕迹使小羊的羊毛黏连在一起，在洁白的毛发上显得触目惊心，唯独他胸前挂的小布袋子丝毫没有被血迹沾染。

Eddy傻了，即使他自认为已经做足了心理准备，可还是有被吓到。上天眷顾，Brett没有被夺走生命，Eddy费劲儿将他带了回去。

自那天开始，小羊总是无精打采，像是一个世纪没有睡过觉的人，常常大白天就昏睡过去，Brett恢复得倒是不错，能维持半人羊的形态了。

他们“冷战”了不短的一段时间（并非如此，只是Brett大部分时间在睡觉，让Eddy感觉他们在冷战），Eddy很想知道那天的事情，直到被Brett含糊的回答和躲闪的目光打散，无论如何Eddy也不肯让Brett单独行动。

Brett郑重地交给Eddy一套完整的弦，Eddy得以继续练习中提琴来提升自己。

那日不同，他们在外捕猎，日薄西山，阴风阵阵，厚重黑云在他们头顶聚集，Eddy的中音谱号火燎火燎的痛。小羊的精神从没有像今天这么好过，他的眼睛里闪烁着灿金色的光芒，炯炯有神，Brett压低声音道：“快，我们要立刻离开这里。”

“你们想要离开？”

电闪雷鸣中，Bach，音乐神界的仲裁者、众神之神、管风琴之神，显出身形，他的权威与地位无人敢质疑，Bach不停地谱曲，且体裁丰富，在他没有成为仲裁者时，Bach每天都会在音乐的教堂中聆听神女和使者们的演奏与吟唱，Bach作了大量的宗教曲目让凡人的灵魂与精神水平无限接近神界。

“小提之神Pagalingling的儿子Eddy Chen，你犯下的罪行不可饶恕，你在众多凡人生活的地域演奏中提琴，严重扰乱了人们生活的安宁。严格来说前面发生的事情只能算是你的过失，而你在伊利威斯演奏时造成了人群的骚乱，你惹恼了伊利威斯人，致使他们伤害了更多无辜的人，你罪不可赦。”

“众神之神Bach，最尊贵的王者，很遗憾你我初次见面竟是在这样的情况下，我无意质疑您，但我仍想亲眼看到我究竟造成了怎样的骚乱使我罪不可赦。”Eddy握紧了拳，手心直冒冷汗，他尽量用最平静的语气说出这个句子。源源不断有神明紧随着Bach来到原本安宁的山上，将他们围住。

Eddy和Brett把后背留给对方，他们背靠背站着，无情地看着来看热闹的神们。半神Brett用右手虚虚圈着Eddy的左手腕，拇指摩挲着他的皮肤，提醒他不要轻举妄动。

Bach挥了挥手，旁边一位手握水晶球的女神走了上来，她抬手虚空拂过透亮的水晶球，一段画面出现在了Eddy的意识中，Eddy听到了嘈杂的兵器声、号角声、怒吼声，伊利威斯人杀红了眼，鲜红的血液染红了土地，尸横遍野。

如此血腥的画面让Eddy心中一惊，反手握住Brett的手，那只手立刻紧紧握住了他的，Eddy定了定神，他无法掩饰心中的焦躁与恐慌。

伊利威斯人本性暴虐，即使没有Eddy的琴声，他们多半也会发起战斗，换句话说，这个事件一定会发生，只是发生的时间问题，Eddy很不幸，正好撞在了枪口上，不排除这是别有用心的人故意为之。自古以来，似乎与中提琴有瓜葛的神总是落不得好下场。

“我愿意与Eddy Chen共同分担刑罚。”Brett转过身，和Eddy站在一起。

“你用力量压制住Eddy Chen的负面能量，惩罚没有你的事，就算你也接受惩罚，也不会降低对Eddy Chen的惩罚强度。”不远处传来了尧的声音，Brett还看到了他身边的Pagalingling。

“是我问他要不要在伊利威斯演奏的，Eddy出来演奏都是我的怂恿，这一切因我而起，要惩罚就先惩罚我。”

“不，Brett不要，”Eddy低声打断了Brett，接着他提高了音量，“惩罚是吗，冲我来，我曾经对我的父亲立下过誓言，如今我伤及无辜，理应接受最严厉的刑罚。但是你要答应我等我接受完惩罚你们就要撤退，同样我也不会与凡人有任何形式的接触。”

“可以。”

谈吐间，阵势已经排开，四面八方里八层外八层照应着，其中大多是神界的战士和兵勇，每支队伍都有首领管理。

Eddy捏了捏Brett的手，与他对视一眼，手持中提琴独自走到神们让开的中间位置，他必须要沉着。

“来吧。”

Brett全身的肌肉紧绷，手握黄金弓箭，这古老的神器闪过一丝名为忠诚的光芒，他全神贯注地注视着Eddy，一旦他在接受劫难时有任何闪失，他就会冲上前去保护他。

光明之神Beethoven在七弦琴上演奏出一段美妙的音乐，巨大的结界笼罩着他们，能够截住劫难中产生的攻击性法力，避免法力泄露。

这位光明神同样是神界中地位颇高的神明，是人类音乐文明的保护神之一，与别的神明不同，Beethoven最初不是神，他只是一个人，拥有着不错音乐天赋的人。他倔强、顽强不屈又命途多舛，在听力完全丧失的情况下，Beethoven谱下了《第九交响曲：合唱》，“一切黑暗与丑恶都会被欢乐颂歌淹没，快乐和光明也许会迟到，但不会缺席”。他留下了太多的伟大的乐曲，所以Beethoven去世时，Bach将他的灵魂引至神界，为他治好耳疾，Beethoven也成为了光明之神。

众神纷纷往结界中注入自己的法力，这样能够使结界更加牢固，兵勇们拿起了各自防身的武器。

Eddy安静地站着，架好了琴，在经历了一系列纠结反复的心理斗争后，现在的他接受了即将要发生的事情，最重要的是怎么撑过这次的劫难，若能活着撑下来，不用说，对自身的修为一定是有巨大提升的。Eddy演奏起了古老的咏叹调，在他修补过且新换了弦的中提琴上，柔和温暖的琴声传了出来。

Beethoven伴着咏叹调开始吟唱Eddy听不懂的咒语，方才聚集到此处的乌云再度释放闪电，是“五雷轰顶”，Eddy要接受的刑罚。

第一道雷劈下来了！

Eddy无法用言语形容他的经历，耳边嗡鸣声不止，手脚开始抽搐，由心底生出的恐慌像沼泥般淹没了他，他咬咬牙颤抖着手继续跨弦，试图演奏出一些旋律。

第二道雷和第三道雷是同时落下的。

还真是善良……

Eddy被比刚才强了数倍的雷电正面击中，无法继续站立，由于眼睛被突如其来的强光刺激，他看不见东西了。Eddy摇摇晃晃地跪着，左手手指已经称不上是按弦。由于意识缺失，他现在只能演奏出耸人的泛音和锯木的声音。

雷电使周围燃起了火焰，烈火熊熊燃烧，Eddy暂时失聪的耳朵好像听到了有什么东西破碎的声音，难以言喻的快感顿时从心脏为中心，蔓延到了头部和四肢，某种熟悉的力量充盈了全身，像是许久未见的老友。

我在他出生时给他设下的封印被解除了！在场只有Pagalingling明白发生的事情。

场面逐渐开始失控，Eddy在接受劫难的过程中产生的攻击四处散开，兵勇对Eddy和他的攻击使出法术。

Eddy又能够站起来了，他不停地演奏，演奏，指尖渗出的血迹也阻止不了他的琴声，一抹孤僻的笑慢悠悠地飘荡着。

第三次闪电到来了，又是两道刺目的闪电劈下，灿若白昼，雷电为他加冕，他是新晋的王者——中提之王。

从出生就伴他身边的琴也发生了变化，众人发现，这变成了一把拥有五根弦的琴，它有着普通的中提琴所不具备的E弦，和小提琴不具备的C弦。

Eddy不知道的是，这一套弦是那日半人羊Brett倾注了所有心血精华制作的羊肠弦，正是新生的力量和羊肠五弦琴的共鸣让他暂时能够匹敌众神。

Brett皱着眉，痛苦写在了他的脸上，五弦提琴的共鸣不停扰乱他的思绪，他拉开黄金弓箭，接连射出三箭，为Eddy抵去一些攻击。

“众神之神Bach，Eddy Chen已经接受过劫难了，诸位也应该停止攻击了吧？”Brett稳步向Eddy走去。

“不可，Eddy Chen的中提琴力量觉醒，如今他成为了新晋的中提之王，这终究是祸患，不除掉他这个世界就不得安宁。”Bach充满威严的声音在林木间回荡，兵勇的攻击与Eddy的琴声还在继续。

“音乐神界的仲裁者，我认为立刻除掉我不符合神界的规矩，我刚接受过雷刑，是否能够等我的身体恢复了再光明正大地比试一场？我输了那我自己结束生命，若我赢了请求放过一条生路。”

两方都停止了攻击，静待仲裁者的决断，Brett也走到了Eddy的身旁。

“五日后，此地见。”

半人羊向自己的同伴伸出手，中提之王借着力坐到了他的背上，就像第一次那样，Brett Yang猛然一跃，腾空而起，他要带着Eddy Chen离开这个是非之地。

其时，无声的箭矢刺进了小羊的身体里，他甚至还没有飞过千米。Brett Yang和Eddy Chen陨落于满是悬崖峭壁的山谷间，被事先布置好的法阵处死……

Pagalingling流泪了，他的手心里有两道白光，五弦提琴也在他的手上，他叹了口气，拿起小提琴演奏了七首圣咏，剔除去Eddy灵魂中中提琴的邪恶力量，送他们进入了下一个轮回。

在人间，两名婴儿同时诞生了，没人注意的时候，两道白光分别没入他们的身体。

“隔壁杨太太也生了？这太神奇了，她的预产期比我晚，原本下周才生呢，没想到我们一起生了，他家孩子起名了吗？”

“杨先生刚打电话来说是个男孩，叫做杨博尧，还问了我们家孩子叫什么。”

“之前起的名字我最喜欢陈韦丞，你说呢？”

“我看行，他们长大以后一定会成为好兄弟的。”

这会是一个善待中提琴的时代吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢观看！！∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> 来一起玩耍  
> lofter：陌上  
> （头像是羽生结弦的）
> 
> web：源泽泽泽


End file.
